


Remus's Records

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is lyra, F/F, Harry is Harriet, Harry works at a record shop, genderbender au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lyra shifted her gaze upward, letting it scan the room before landing on a girl leaning against the check-out counter, reading a book. The girl had messy black hair tamed by a beanie and was wearing a knit sweater that looked at least three sizes too large—it hung off one shoulder and bunched at her wrists. Black-framed glasses rested on the tip of her nose. As if sensing Lyra’s gaze, the girl looked up. Lyra’s throat went dry—she had never seen such vibrant green eyes.</p><p>The girl tilted her head to the side and a smile slowly curled at her lips. Lyra realized she was still staring and quickly glanced back down at the records. Her cheeks heated—that girl had caught Lyra practically drooling at her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus's Records

Lyra didn’t know what she was doing—it was the fourth consecutive day she was going to _Remus’s Records_. She had never frequented a shop so often and she completely blamed the hot girl who always seemed to be working.

Five days previous, Pan had dragged Lyra to the shop, insisting he had to find something to buy for his boyfriend, Gin. Despite Lyra having never even met him, she eventually agreed to come along and help him decide on a good record. Lyra had been browsing the crates of vinyls when Pan had nudged her.

“Don’t look now, but this super hot girl just walked out of the back room,” Pan murmured.

“I thought you were gay,” Lyra said wryly, though obediently kept her eyes glued to the records she was flipping through.

“A painter can admire poetry,” he retorted. Lyra chuckled silently, a soft exhale. “Okay, now look,” he whispered.

Lyra shifted her gaze upward, letting it scan the room before landing on a girl leaning against the check-out counter, reading a book. The girl had messy black hair tamed by a beanie and was wearing a knit sweater that looked at least three sizes too large—it hung off one shoulder and bunched at her wrists. Black-framed glasses rested on the tip of her nose. As if sensing Lyra’s gaze, the girl looked up. Lyra’s throat went dry—she had never seen such vibrant green eyes.

The girl tilted her head to the side and a smile slowly curled at her lips. Lyra realized she was still staring and quickly glanced back down at the records. Her cheeks heated—that girl had caught Lyra practically drooling at her.

“Hot, right?” Pan nudged Lyra.

All Lyra could do was nod. She made a half-hearted excuse about having to go buy some coffee and left before Pan made his way to the register. 

* * *

Each day, after her internship, Lyra would convince one of her friends to come along with her to the shop. She’d claim she wanted some coffee from the cafe next door, then exclaim how convenient it was that they were right next to _Remus’s Records_ and insist they check it out. The girl was always working, though Lyra was careful not to speak to her or let her catch her staring again. She had gotten decidedly good at inconspicuously admiring the green-eyed girl.

Today, she hadn’t been able to convince anyone to come along. Pan and Bianca had teased her about going to see the ‘hot records shop girl’ again, which she had vehemently denied, insisting she just really loved the coffee next door. They all knew it was a lie—Lyra wasn’t even sure if she could remember the name of the cafe.

She smoothed her skirt and tucked her hair behind her ear before pulling open the shop door. After pretending to peruse some records, she glanced over at the check-out counter. Her heart sank when she realized the girl wasn’t there. In her place was someone else—she had blue eyes, red hair, and was covered in freckles.

Lyra, not wanting to make it seem like she had only come to see the green-eyed girl, continued browsing the crates and shelves, hoping she didn’t look too disappointed. She only realized she had been browsing a particular crate for some time when a smoky voice sounded behind her.

“Are you looking for something?”

Lyra turned and felt her cheeks burn. The girl was standing behind her, the corners of her mouth quirked upward. From this close, Lyra could see the faint freckles dusting her nose and the flecks of gold in her eyes.

“Oh!” Lyra quickly said, realizing she’d been quiet for a moment too long. “Oh, um, no, nothing in particular. I’m just browsing.”

The girl looked amused. “Well, if you need anything, let me know. My name is Harry.”

“Harry,” Lyra parroted, tasting the name on her tongue. “I’m Lyra. And I will. Thank you.”

Harry shot her one last grin before walking over to a different section of the shop to sort some records. Lyra pretended to browse some more, still making sense of her first conversation with Harry. Despite her awkwardness, she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

As she left the store, she caught Harry watching her. She had the satisfaction of seeing Harry’s cheeks redden slightly, but the other girl didn’t look away. Instead, she grinned.

* * *

The fifth consecutive day Lyra visited _Remus’s Records_ , she had a goal. She would ask Harry for her opinion on a record. It would be a stepping stone to getting to know her a bit better.

Upon Lyra’s arrival, she immediately made eye contact with Harry. The other girl let a slow smile slide onto her face.

“You must _really_ love looking at records,“ she said, though her tone suggested she knew why Lyra kept coming back.

“Actually, I came to ask if you have any recommendations. I haven’t found anything that sticks out to me yet and since you work here, I figure you’re the expert.”

“That I am,” she grinned and stepped out from behind the counter. She strode over toward a collection of crates near the back, leaving Lyra to follow her. After flicking through the vinyls for a minute or two, she said, “Aha!” and pulled out a record.

“Bear Hands,” Lyra read.

“Their music is rad,” Harry handed the record to her. “I recommend listening to [Giants](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGhUUsYGpB2U&t=OTU2MWUwNjVjNGFkNjc0ZmU2MDVkYzZlZWQ0ZDMzMWEzMGRjODM2ZixUY0RZNTN6bA%3D%3D) and [High Society](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAzlmSopbbxg&t=YjgyZTI2ZTNjOWI0NjkyODNhMzU4NzMzMzI2ZjlkOTc1MzljMDRjOSxUY0RZNTN6bA%3D%3D),” she gestured toward it.

“What genre is it?”

Harry shrugged. “Alternative, I guess.”

“I’ll listen to it as soon as I get home,” Lyra smoothed her thumb across the cover, then glanced upward to see Harry watching her.

“I’ll ring you up,” she said, pleased.

* * *

When Lyra walked into _Remus’s Records_ on the sixth consecutive day, Harry beamed. Upon realizing that Lyra was humming the tune to Giants, she laughed, a rich, ecstatic sound.

“I take it you liked the record,” she chuckled.

“If I didn’t trust your music taste before, I do now.”

“Glad to hear it,” Harry smiled and pushed her glasses higher up on her nose. “Here to get another?”

Lyra blushed and wrapped her arms around her torso nervously. “Actually, I was wondering what time your shift ends. This pizzeria on the corner is really good. Or if you don’t like pizza we could get Indian—”

“Lyra,” Harry interrupted, grinning, “pizza sounds great. My shift ends in ten minutes, but I’m sure nobody will mind if I close up shop early.”

Relief flooded through her and she beamed at Harry. “Brilliant.”

As Harry locked up, Lyra waited for her outside. It was chilly enough that she had to tug down the sleeves of her turtleneck. Lyra watched as the wind tugged at Harry’s messy hair as she locked the door. She didn’t understand how someone so rumpled and tousled could be so gorgeous.

As they walked to the pizza shop, Harry asked her about her internship. They made small talk, but every few steps, Harry’s shoulder would brush against Lyra’s and send goosebumps down her arm. If Harry noticed, she didn’t say anything.

The pizzeria was warm and Harry was excellent company. They had the same pizza order and Harry entertained Lyra with wry jokes and shameless puns. She talked about how her uncle Remus owned the shop and how she often worked the same shift as her best friend, Ron.

Harry offered to wait with Lyra outside for a cab. When one pulled up to the curb, Lyra turned to face Harry—uncertainty flooding her. Was she supposed to hug her? Kiss her? Shake her hand? Wave?

“Thanks for getting dinner with me,” Lyra finally said, her cheeks flushing.

“I’m glad I did.” Harry smiled. She opened the cab door for Lyra.

As Lyra stepped forward to duck into the car, Harry’s hand on her arm halted her. She glanced back at the other girl curiously, then felt heat creep up her neck when soft lips brushed against her cheek. The scent of soap and jasmine lingered.

“Good night, Lyra.” 


End file.
